


Girlvember 2018

by SunlightSapphic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Amusement Parks, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Beaches, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cloud Watching, Comfort, Day At The Beach, Diary/Journal, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Formalwear, Games, Girls Kissing, Grocery Shopping, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Never Have I Ever, Photographs, Photography, Pride, Road Trips, Sappy, Shopping, Sleepovers, Soulmates, Sports, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Romelle (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightSapphic/pseuds/SunlightSapphic
Summary: A whole month dedicated to wlw ships!! Every day I'll post a cute lil romellura fic!!Prompts:Day 1 - Secret Flower CodeDay 2 - A Hand to HoldDay 3 - MermaidDay 4 - Love LettersDay 5 - SoulmatesDay 6 - ColoursDay 7 - Fake DatingDay 8 - SportsDay 9 - Childhood CrushDay 10 - Iconic Movie/ShowDay 11 - DomesticDay 12 - ShoppingDay 13 - Long DistanceDay 14 - First DateDay 15 - Free SpaceDay 16 - A Day at the BeachDay 17 - Formal EventDay 18 - StargazingDay 19 - Road TripDay 20 - Sleepover GamesDay 21 - Amusement ParkDay 22 - Sun and MoonDay 23 - FlirtingDay 24 - CryptidsDay 25 - School DaysDay 26 - Soft/PunkDay 27 - DiaryDay 28 - KissesDay 29 - Pride!Day 30 - Photographs





	1. Secret Flower Code

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to write 30 wlw fics this month!! I hope you enjoy!!

The smell of dirt and flowers encased Romelle as she ran into the store to escape the downpour, a bell sound notifying employees of her presence in the small flower shop. 

No one was there except her and she would have thought they were closed if the door didn't hold an open sign.

Her eyes scanned the array of plants, eyes catching on pinks and purples and every other colour of the rainbow.

Romelle liked flowers, she found them pretty, but there was no way she'd be able to name any of the plants around the shop other than roses or violets; the simple ones that everyone's sure to know of. 

"Hello?" she called out quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful patter of rainfall with her voice. 

Suddenly, unexpectedly, a head popped up from behind the counter.

So she wasn't alone after all.

"Oh hello! How are you? Can I assist you with anything?" The girl asked, smile blooming, similar to the flowers surrounding the two of them, as she played with the end of one of her silver braids. 

"No sorry, I'm just here to escape the storm." As it was spoken, both girls simultaneously glanced out the windows to watch as droplets pelted against cement. They stared in silence for a moment or two longer before the flower girl replied. 

"Feel free to stay as long as you want, I've always liked company."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

The girl came from behind the counter to perch on top of it, swinging her legs to an imaginary tune. 

"Allura, and you?"

Allura. That's really pretty.

Now that Romelle was really looking, no longer focused on the rainbow of flowers or the dampness of her clothes, she noticed that Allura was quite literally the most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

Her hair was long and silver, styled into two braids. Her overalls were absolutely adorable, hugging her legs nicely and just making her look absolutely stunning. 

She certainly fitted the aesthetic of a flower shop worker. 

"Hello?" Allura called, waving a hand around to bring back Romelle's attention. 

Her head was tilted curiously, a small smile tainting her pink lips, and a rosy shimmer colouring her cheeks. 

"I asked for your name." She stated, laughing slightly as Romelle physically shook herself from her daydreams and wistful thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I'm Romelle." Romelle extended her hand for Allura to take, which she did with a chuckle.

Her hand felt smooth, like a flower petal, perfectly soft and perfectly delicate. 

The hand was removed from hers far to quickly, leaving to go back to where it was a second before, playing with the end of her braid. 

Romelle's no longer extended hand went to her own hair, tucking a lose strand behind her ear in what could have been considered a shy manner, in what definitely was a shy manner. 

They stood there, sat in Allura's case, in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the pitter patter of the rain. It was soft enough for it to not be scary or annoyingly loud, but heavy enough for you to have to stay indoors unless you want to get drenched head to toe. 

The silence between the girls was slowly transitioning from something natural to something extremely awkward. Especially with the added glances the two girls were sending to one another every couple of seconds, often making eye contact and promptly looking away with rose dusted cheeks. 

Romelle coughed awkwardly to fill the space with some sound as she scanned the shop from plant to plant, from flower to flower. 

"Do you want a flower perhaps?" Romelle's head turned back swiftly to the girl in front of her, who's face was directed towards the ground, hands wrung together between her swinging legs.

"I wouldn't know what to get." She answered, watching as Allura glanced up at her, face still directed towards the floor. 

An idea evidently popped into Allura's head as she bounced up and off the table onto her feet, somehow landing ceremoniously and immediately walking towards a group of flowers that Romelle had no knowledge about.

Allura's nimble fingers plucked out a singular flower from the bunch, spinning around on her toes to place it behind the other's ear. 

"It suits you." Was whispered as fingers brushed hair out of the way of the flower, fingertips gracing her ear, causing shivers to wrack through her body. 

"What is it exactly?" Whispered back, almost being lost in the feeling of flower petals and the sound rain droplets hitting the roof. 

"A carnation."

Facination; distinction; love.


	2. A Hand to Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of girlvember, prepare for some angst/nightmares kind of a lil bit 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Every single night. 

The poor girl cried and cried as nightmares swarmed her mind. 

They always happened and there was no way to get them to stop. They would just keep coming, like a flood, drowning her mind in sorrows and her cheeks with tears. 

Allura didn't think she was crying very loud, her sobs muffled by the palms of her hands. However, when the sound of her bedroom door opening was heard, she quickly wiped her face clean of any evidence of her sadness and promptly tried to even out her breathing.

The door closed again, followed by the soft pitter patter of footsteps against the floor, getting suspiciously closer to where Allura was sat on her bed. 

The mattress dipped next to her, indicating Allura that somebody definitely was present and they were very close by. Close enough to be able to hear her heartbeat thudding against her ribcage in rapid, fearful beats. 

She suspected it to be Coran or Shiro or Lance, but when she turned her head slightly to see who was beside her, the figure in the darkness was much smaller. 

A lot more like Romelle than Coran or Shiro or Lance. 

"Romelle, what are you doing here?" Allura asked, becoming quickly worried for their newest guest. She didn't want Romelle feeling uncomfortable living in the castle and she would do anything for the girl to have a comfortable stay. 

"I was walking past when I heard you crying. Are you alright Princess?" both Romelle's face and voice were filled with sincere concern.

Allura was about to reply with a simple 'I'm fine, thank you' or something similar, but the image of her father lying lifeless on the ground flashed through her head again, forcing a whole new wave of tears to stream down her face.

Arms encased around her shoulders, pulling her down to rest her head against the other girl's chest, the steady heartbeat soothing her into a calm state. 

They sat they're like that for what felt like hours, Allura listening to the soft thud of a heart against a ribcage and Romelle holding the other girl close, whispering soft words of comfort into her hair. 

Soon enough, Allura realised the position they were in, coughing to cover up the awkward tension as she pulled away from the embrace. 

"Thank you, Romelle, but you don't have to be here. You should go rest." Allura spoke, twiddling her fingers in her lap. 

"I won't be able to rest if I don't know you're okay." as the words were spoken, Romelle grabbed one of Allura's hands with her own, stopping Allura from fidgeting any longer. 

She interlocked their fingers, palms pressed together, similar to how the two girls had been pressed together not a moment earlier in an embrace. 

Allura stared at their hands, formed together as one against the bedspread.

A blush was spreading along the Princesses cheeks, travelling down her neck.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Whether you need a shoulder to cry on, or a pat on the back, or a hand to hold. I'll be here. I'll always be here."

Allura stared, first at their interlocked hands and then into the eyes of the beautiful, caring girl next to her. 

"Can you stay for the night?" Allura whispered, laying down onto her back, Romelle copying the position next to her, their hands still holding each others in a tight grasp. 

"Always and forever Princess."

Allura rolled over to press against Romelle's side, once again being soothed by the steady thump of a heart and the soft feeling of a hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <3


	3. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gasp escaped from Allura's throat as the girl emerged from the water, tail now clearly visible.
> 
> A mermaid? There's no way. Mermaids are not real, Allura must be imagining this. Maybe she swallowed to much water earlier and she's going insane. Yep, that has to be it. 
> 
> The (imaginary) mermaid swam closer in the shallow water, her bright purple eyes never once leaving Allura's face. 
> 
> Imaginary or not, this creature, this girl was definitely beautiful. Long blonde hair and violet eyes, a bright blue tail contrasting beautifully with the pinks in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura meets a mermaid? What!? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Allura watched as the waves crashed against the rocks, water splashing up to sprinkle along her skin as she perches herself atop one of the many rocks along the sandy shore. 

The sun was slowly setting, casting a beautiful pink glow across the ocean surface. The large crowd from earlier in the day were long gone, leaving only a few surfers a few kilometres down the beach and Allura. 

She enjoyed the sound of waves crashing against the shore, the smell of seasalt, and the feeling of sand in between her toes. She enjoyed staring out into the horizon, waiting for nothing and everything all at once.

And unexpectedly, something arose from the ocean depths.

A girl. 

Her head and shoulders were the only parts of her that were visible, the rest of her body hidden beneath the water. The girls blonde hair was laying across her shoulders in long, wet tendrils. Her head was tilted to the side as she stared back at Allura. 

Allura herself was thoroughly confused. How had the girl gotten their? How long had she been underwater? Surely not a safe amount of time. 

Allura slipped off the rock, her toes landing softly in the damp sand, smoothing inbetween her toes for only a second before another wave came up to wash her feet clean.

The girl further out in the ocean stared and stared as Allura took steps closer, further into the water until the chill of the sea was up to her lower thighs. 

She was about to step deeper into the sea, but before Allura could get the chance to, the blonde disappeared back underneath the ocean, getting lost in the waves and the pink reflecting off the surface if the water. 

Allura stood their staring for a second or two, once again waiting. She waited and waited and was about to turn around and head back to her rock when she witnessed a sudden shine of movement under the water and a sparkle of blue and pink scales emerging from the water only a metre or two in front of her. 

A gasp escaped from Allura's throat as the girl emerged from the water, tail now clearly visible.

A mermaid? There's no way. Mermaids are not real, Allura must be imagining this. Maybe she swallowed to much water earlier and she's going insane. Yep, that has to be it. 

The (imaginary) mermaid swam closer in the shallow water, her bright purple eyes never once leaving Allura's face. 

Imaginary or not, this creature, this girl was definitely beautiful. Long blonde hair and violet eyes, a bright blue tail contrasting beautifully with the pinks in the sky. 

"I've never seen a human so close before." The mermaid said, amazement and something akin to childlike wonder clouding her voice. The voice that sounded very much like it was real and here and not imaginary at all. 

"Am I dreaming?" Allura whispered, not sure whether she should lean closer to the stunning girl, mermaid thing or to get out of their as quickly as possible. To escape back to what she's certain was reality.

The laugh that shook both the girls shoulders and the water around her distracted Allura momentarily. It was an infectious giggle and Allura couldn't help the slight trace of a smile on her lips. 

"I'm Romelle and you're Allura. I've heard lots about you, you're quite famous under the sea." 

Allura was baffled, completely and utterly confused. Under the sea? Does that mean dolphins and sharks gossip about her or is it just mermaids? 

No, this isn't real. It has to be all in her mind, that would explain how the beautiful creature knew her name. This is too fishy to be real. 

The girls face slowly transitioned from a beautiful smile to something more of concern, obviously becoming worried with the lack of response given.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I just saw you and thought you were really pretty so, uh, sorry." A blush spread across both the mermaid's cheeks and Allura's, however Allura's wasn't accompanied by the shine of what looked like bright red sparkles on her cheeks. 

Finally finding her voice once again, Allura spoke, voice shaky from nervousness. 

"You think I'm pretty?"

The mermaid looked up at the human from between strands of hair, red sparkles becoming brighter on her cheeks. 

"The prettiest."

Allura went back every day after that encounter, trying to figure out if it was real or if she really had momentarily gone crazy. Turns out Romelle really wasn't just a figment of an overactive imagination, but a real-life mermaid. 

The girls became close, closer than Allura would have thought a human/mermaid relationship could get.

They shared shy glances and blushing cheeks. They shared secrets that they'd never told anyone. But most importantly they shared soft kisses and promises and confessions of true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!! xoxo <33


	4. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle took a big breath in before opening the envelope, pulling out a slip of paper. 
> 
> A letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love letters are pure
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

She had never expected this to happen, she had never thought the letters would actually mean anything to the other girl.

But of course, here Romelle was, worried that the most popular girl in school was going to found out she, a complete nobody, had been writing secret little love letters to her. 

It would be the end of her, everyone would make fun of her for liking a girl that she'd barely interacted with, a girl way out of her league, a girl who was probably completely, one hundred percent straight.

Romelle wouldn't be able to live with herself if it got out that she was the secret admirer, but there Allura was with her group of friends hanging up posters around the school, posters that were asking for help to find out who the secret admirer was, for little miss anonymous to step out from the shadows and reveal themself. 

Of course, Romelle wasn't going to outright say it was her, but if anyone was even somewhat smart they could probably solve the mystery of the love letters. All they'd need was to compare handwriting or see Romelle staring lovingly at Allura every two seconds to figure it out. 

No one needed to know it was her, no one needed to know what she wrote in those letters except for Allura, and no one was going to figure it out. 

Hopefully. 

Romelle watched as Allura plastered up the last poster against the wall, a smile plastered across her face to match. Allura turned her head slightly, hair flipping over her shoulder softly in what looked like slow motion, and their eyes met. 

Romelle of course promptly looked away and to the ground, a bright blush colouring from her cheeks to her ears to probably the tips of her toes. She didn't dare look back up to see if Allura was still looking her way, too scared that she'd be able to see the secret in her eyes. 

The bell rung for class and Romelle sped away as quickly as possible, her head still hung low and her arms clutching a stack of books to her chest. 

When she got to the classroom she sat down in a seat right at the back corner to hide from any unwanted attention.

What Romelle seemed to forget though is that Allura was in this class, specifically the class that she usually sat next to Romelle in because none of her friends were in it.

She was only reminded of that fact when, as she was pulling out her set of pens, she saw out of her peripheral the beautiful girl heading directly to the seat to Romelle's right. 

Her palms got instantly sweaty and her heartbeat skyrocketed to unhealthy heights. 

Romelle dared not to look to her right as the girl sat down, pulling our whatever she would need for the class. She couldn't help it though, her eyes were magnetised to the girl, surely she could spare a single glance.

Nope, they made eye contact. Of course they made eye contact and of course now Romelle's skin felt like it was on fire and of course now Allura can probably tell that it was her that had written all one hundred and twenty-seven love letters. 

God this is so embarrassing. 

Romelle's eyes were clenched shut as her mind wandered to every circumstance that could happen in the next five minutes, all circumstances ending with her ultimate doom. Rejection, pity, ignorance. 

A hand lingered as a soft caress against her shoulder for a second or two before she felt a pair of hands unravel her fingers from the tight ball that Romelle didn't even know they were in. Romelle opened her eyes to see a pair of darker hands smoothing out her palms, fingers tracing over the crescent shaped marks left in her skin from where her nails were pressed too deep into her skin. 

They made eye contact once more, for much longer than the last two times that day, before Allura turned to her pink backpack beside her to pull out what Romelle presumed was a pen or a book or something similar.

She was proved wrong when Allura turned back to her with an envelope extended towards her.

"This is for you. Read it after class."

And so she read it after class. She went straight to the girls toilets to hide in a cubicle, her fingertips tracing the cursive lettering of her name on the envelope, similar to how Allura had traced the fingernail indents in her skin. 

Romelle took a big breath in before opening the envelope, pulling out a slip of paper. 

A letter. 

Dear Romelle, 

Thank you so much for all of the letters you've been writing me. It warms my heart every time I open up my locker to a new message, but I think it's my turn to return the favor. 

I'm most definitely not as good at writing as you are and I'm sitting here struggling to find words to describe you and how I feel about you. 

I guess, let's just start with this. 

You're beautiful. Everything about you blows me away, from your appearance to your mind, from your heart to your soul. Literally everything about you screams perfection. 

The way you write about me, as if I'm your entire world, as if I put the stars in the sky, is how I want to be able to write about you. Because that's how you make me feel. 

You make my heart skip a beat every time our eyes catch, you make my palms sweaty when I hear you're voice from across the hall, you make a smile immediately take place across my lips every time you laugh or smile or just be you. You turn my rain clouds into rainbows. That's pretty gay, huh? 

Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is all of your metaphors and fullstops and poetic words slowly made me fall in love with you. 

And I would love the chance to fall even more.

Love, Secret Admirer xoxo

-

A love letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this part!! So far it's the longest girlvember I've written!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I love constructive criticism so if you have any advice that would be great!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world where your vision is in shades of the colour of your soulmates eyes.
> 
> A world where when you finally meet eyes with your destined half, you're vision changes so you'll never see that colour unless in the eyes of your soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but i still really enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it!!

A world where your vision is in shades of the colour of your soulmates eyes.

A world where when you finally meet eyes with your destined half, you're vision changes so you'll never see that colour unless in the eyes of your soulmate.

Allura stared up at the violet sky, the sky she had been told, from when she was a little girl, was not actually violet, but blue.

Blue, a colour she's never seen. A colour that she's been told were the colour of her own eyes. The colour that is the only colour her soulmate can see right now.

She can't wait to meet them, she can't wait to kiss their lips for the first time, or watch them blush as she compliments them, or feel their palm against hers, slightly sweaty but absolutely perfect. She can't wait.

The not actually violet flowers surrounding her in the field she lay in were swaying in the breeze as she searched for different shapes in the clouds, the lilac sun setting slowly casting her world in glows of purple. 

It was starting to get chilly and only wearing a sundress she knew she would freeze if she stayed any longer. So she got to her feet, dusting dirt off of the back of her dress before walking back to where she had parked her car.

She bypassed the playground, children running around and playing in their own worlds of green or brown or blue.

It brought a smile to her face watching the children, but of course watching the children lead to not watching where she was going, which then lead to her bumping into something.

Or someone. 

The two of them fell over, the stranger landing awkwardly atop Allura's form. 

Groans of pain left their mouths in unison followed by spews of apologies about how they weren't looking where they were going. 

Both girls abruptly stopped talking as the stranger raised her head and their eyes met, casting a rainbow of colours to sprout around the world. 

Allura could see the blue of the sky for once in her life, but she was far too mesmerised by the girls eyes shining that same amethyst hue she'd been seeing all her life. 

It had never looked so pretty. 

"You." the girl whispered, breath ghosting across Allura's lips, which just made her want to kiss her even more than she already did. 

"Me. Allura."

A smile overtook the others face as she stared down at Allura. 

"Me. Romelle."

The girls shared giddy smiles and shy glances, eyes ultimately ending back to stare into each others eyes to where Allura will see amethysts and Romelle will see sapphires. 

They're each others most precious jewel, they're destined jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Romellura is so pure!! Ugh my heart!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, i'm always striving to get better!!
> 
> <33


	6. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and yellow gays being gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this one is super short and i kinda had writers block so it's not very good but hhh i hope you like it!!

Romelle liked to associate different colours with different people. Whenever she was a little girl she would remember who people were by labelling a specific colour or shade. 

When Romelle thought Allura, she thought pink. Pink because Allura is passionate like red but pure like white. 

She's sensitive and soft, yet can be so bold and powerful.

Romelle is tranquil around her, Allura's presence is every definition of soothing and calm and safe. She reminds Romelle of a warm hug, or woollen bed socks, or the feeling in your heart when you're laying in a pillow fort with the people you love most. 

She remind Romelle of love. Of being in love.

Romelle was in love with a pink girl. A pretty pink girl. 

\--

If Romelle was a colour she would be yellow. 

At least in Allura's eyes she would be. 

Yellow, the colour of optimism. Romelle, the girl to always bring Allura from her sadness, the girl who taught her how to be brave and powerful and optimistic. 

Yellow, the colour of sunshine.

Sunshine, if it were a girl, would be Romelle. She's bright and beautiful and she lights up the world with her smiles and her suggestions and her presence. 

Allura was in love with the reincarnation of the sun itself. She was in love with a yellow girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> Aren't these girls cute!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	7. Fake Dating

This is not how she expected her lunchtime to go. She was expecting to peacefully munch on her noodles and play crossy road on her phone while inconspicuously people-watching.

She was definitely not expecting her best friend Allura, who was supposed to be tutoring some guy in the library, to run up to her in complete disarray, hair unnaturally untidy atop her head and her cheeks tinted a shade of pink from what could only be exertion.

Romelle stared, noodles hanging from between her lips, as Allura hunched over panting, holding a finger up to signal that she needed a second to recuperate herself.

Eventually, Allura returned back to her full height, a loud sigh leaving her mouth, her head falling backwards to stare up at the ceiling.

"What the quizak is going on?" Romelle asked after sufficiently finishing off her mouthful of noodles.

Allura pulled out the chair opposite her, sitting down with an exasperated huff. 

"First of all, just say quiznak. And second of all, I have a problem and I need your help."

Romelle was not expecting that. She didn't really know what she had been expecting but it definitely wasn't that. 

"Um, how so?"

"Okay so, you know how I was tutoring that James kid?" Romelle nodded her head, once again eating her noodles, to show Allura that she could continue.

"Well, turns out he's actually really good at maths and was just pretending because he thought I was quote unquote hot." At this point in the story, Romelle was captivated and Allura was evidently annoyed. 

"And obviously, I was just like 'what the quiznak is going on', and he must have taken my silence for like me being attracted to him or something and he asked me for my number." Allura's gesticulating and naturally noticeable voice were becoming, well, noticed by peers, students glancing over to listen.

Romelle herself was getting into the story, noodles pushed to the side for once so she can lean forward on the table, elbows holding her up. 

Allura was about to continue, but Romelle quickly butted in. 

"Did you punch him?"

Allura gave her her signature blank stare, Romelle quickly retreating from leaning against the table to instead put her arms up in a faux 'I didn't say anything' position.

The girl opposite her rolled her eyes before continuing.

"This is where I'm going to need your help. Specifically because he just walked in and he's looking straight at us and I may or may not have told him I have a girlfriend and I may or may not have also told him that that so called girlfriend was you." Allura rushed out her words quickly before grabbing Romelle's hands in hers from across the table.

Like girlfriends. 

"You told him we're gi-!" Romelle's yell was cut off by a palm to her mouth. 

"Romelle, you're my best friend and I love you so please help me with this and please be my girlfriend." Allura pleaded, using the one trick she knows Romelle can't say no to, her puppy dog eyes. 

Romelle pulled Allura's palm off her mouth before answering.

"Fine."

-

And so there they were for an entire week, holding hands in the halls and walking each other to and from class, kissing each others cheeks every time they separated or if they just felt like it. 

And soon enough the fakeness of the relationship started being real. 

The way Romelle's heart fluttered every time they're pinkies interlocked under the desks became real. The way her palms would become unnaturally sweaty whenever she was within a 5 foot perimeter of the other girl became real. And the way she wanted to kiss her on the lips instead of the cheek became real. 

So real that she'd almost forgotten that it was all fake. All so that Allura could hide from a guy. It was pretend and nothing was going to come from it except for Romelle's one-sided crush. 

They were currently sat in the school library, textbooks open around them and piled as high as they could go before falling. They were the only two around except for the librarian who was sat at her desk, paying attention to nothing but her magazine. 

Unlike Allura, Romelle was not studying. Of course, it was what she had been planning on doing but her mind got preoccupied by Allura's beauty. 

The way the sunlight hit her skin, making her glow as if she were an angel. Her hair, flowing seamlessly down her waste in soft silver curls. Her eyes, dancing across the text in front of her, somehow looking like an art rather than some mindless studying.

Everything about Allura shined art, she shined beauty and power and perfection. She shined like a diamond, like the sun and the moon and everything. 

She was everything. 

Romelle loved her.

"What!?" Allura's eyes shot up from the book pages to Romelle's face far too quickly. Way quicker than the speed it took Romelle to realise she had said that aloud.

They were best friends, they'd told each other they loved one another. But it always had context, it was never out of the blue while studying. It never legitimately sounded like 'I am in love with you' instead of a platonic I love you. 

Romelle couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She was stuck their with her mouth open, trying to find words, an excuse, before Allura walked out of the library and away from her.

But time ticked on and still, no words were shared between the two girls other than that I love you. 

And Allura didn't walk out. 

Romelle thought she was going to, especially when Allura stood up out of her seat and walked around the desk. 

But she didn't walk towards the door, she didn't walk out on Romelle. She sat down next to her.

And then she was leaning in, closer and closer until her lips were just barely grazing against Romelle's, a silent 'Is this okay?' ghosting the air around them. 

Romelle answered by pressing forward, their lips finally slotting together the way Romelle had been craving since this all began. 

They kissed for an eternity, it was messy and uncoordinated, their teeth clacked together and their noses bumped but it was perfect.

"I love you too." Was whispered as their lips disconnected, breaths ghosting across one anothers lips for barely a second before they were kissing again. 

To say not much studying happened after that would be an understatement but the girls didn't really mind, too caught up in the kisses and their hearts skipping beats and the love.


	8. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has her own personal cheerleader

Romelle didn't really know the rules of soccer, nor did she really care to learn them, but there she was, watching Allura.

The two girls hadn't been dating very long, not long enough for them to be in love quite yet, but Romelle could feel her stomach flutter when Allura glanced into the bleachers for the 50th time, making direct eye contact. 

A wide smile spread across Allura's face as she stared up at her personal cheerleader, her smile turning into a smirk as she returned her focus to the game at hand.

That smirk did things to Romelle's heart and she won't be able to last much longer if she kept having to see that. 

-

The game ended soon enough, Allura's team had won and Romelle was absolutely ecstatic for her girlfriend. 

She ran down the bleachers, calling out to get Allura's attention, waving her hands around as she ran. 

Allura looked towards her, a blinding smile taking up her entire face, brightening her eyes in a way Romelle thought could only been seen in movies. 

The blonde ran towards the other girl, jumping to wrap her arms and legs around her like a koala. 

The girls fell over, splaying over the field with giggles and words of praise and gratitude leaving their lips. 

They ignored the amused stares of people around them, locking their lips, laughter spewing out and smiles blooming across their faces every two seconds causing them to have to seperate and reconnect their lips after they compose themselves. 

They were happy. Allura may be really sweaty and Romelle may be freezing her ass off in the cool weather, but they were happy. 

They had each other, which meant everything was automatically perfect.


	9. Childhood Crush

The two girls had known each other their entire lives, their parents being best friends causing them to also become best friends.

The girls could never be found separated, always walking together, playing together and just being together. You know, like best friends. 

Romelle was ten years old when she first realised she may want something more then best friends. She wanted to be able to kiss Allura on the cheek and hold her hand and throw pebbles at her window like in those rom-coms her and Allura would always secretly stay up to watch. They were running around Allura's front garden when she realised it.

It was a hot Summer's day and the sprinklers were on and they were running around in their bathing suits, giggling as they sprayed one another with their water guns. 

Romelle was chasing after Allura, who's water gun had conveniently run out of water, when Allura tripped over her own feet, causing the other girl to fall right on top of her. 

Their foreheads thudded together and their noses were touching. Their eyes were screwed shut due to the pain and neither girl had really noticed how close they were. Romelle opened her eyes first, widening even more as she took in how near she was to her best friend.

She was so close she could see the freckles dusting her nose and cheeks. She was sure that if Allura's eyes were open she'd be able to see the entire universe in them. 

Her point was proven a moment later when Allura opened her eyes. Romelle saw stars, she saw the reflection of the sun and the waves of an ocean. She saw hope and clarity and love. 

She wanted to always have this opportunity. To always have the opportunity to stare into these beautiful eyes, to be this close to such a pretty face. 

She wanted to lean down and peck her lips.

But she didn't. They were best friends. That's all they'll ever be. There's no way Allura could like her back.

Not only were they just friends, they were both girls. And all of those rom-coms had a boy and a girl, so obviously Romelle was just weird.

Too weird for Allura. Too weird to kiss her lips or stare into her eyes.

An insignificant, unrequited childhood crush is all this will ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor romelle :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	10. Iconic Movie/Show (tatbilb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle writes letters to every girl she's ever liked or loved or had a crush on. 
> 
> Of course, she was never going to send them, it was just to help get her feelings out, to help her sort out her emotions.
> 
> And Romelle had definitely not sent them out, but for some messed up reason all the girls have them. And it doesn't help that Allura, one of the recipients just won't leave her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and is written horribly because I wrote it reallt quickly.
> 
> So apologies if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

She couldn't believe this was happening. How did they get out! They were hidden away in a box far far away just the day before. So how and why do all the recipients have the letters.

Romelle writes letters to every girl she's ever liked or loved or had a crush on. 

Of course, she was never going to send them, it was just to help get her feelings out, to help her sort out her emotions.

And Romelle had definitely not sent them out, but for some messed up reason all the girls have them. And it doesn't help that Allura, one of the recipients just won't leave her alone. 

Allura tried to confront her anywhere and everywhere she could. At school, at her house, at the diner, etcetera.

Every time she tried to talk however, Romelle ran away. She was absolutely hopeless, a complete disaster. She understands that Allura doesn't like her and she does not need to actually hear the rejection coming out of those pink lips.

But alas, Allura was never the type to give up. It was when Romelle was stressing out in the girls toilet when Allura had cornered her and Romelle didn't havre enough time to run and hide in a cubicle. 

She wanted to escape so bad, maybe she could run past Allura and out the door. Or maybe she could dive out of the window behind her. 

Evidently, Allura noticed the way Romelle was looking around in every direction possible for a way out. 

"Please don't run again, I really need to talk to you."

Romelle snapped her eyes from where she had been eyeing the window to Allura's face. She looked determined yet scared.

Scared of what though? She's not the one who's love letters somehow got sent out and is currently in the face of rejection.

Romelle didn't answer. 

Allura opened and closed her mouth several times, not being able to find words apparently.

Come on! It's not that difficult! Just say 'I don't like you' and go. 

Those weren't the words that left her lips a second later though. It was words that Romelle never thought she'd hear uttered from the other girl. 

At least not to her. 

"Date me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's a mess, I really hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> I love hearing about how you're enjoying this! Always feel free to comment, whether it's a simple "I love this" or if it's constructive criticism!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	11. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cute wives being cute and sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, it's so fluffy and cute!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Allura awoke to an empty bed, the sheets beside her crumpled and still vaguely warm which indicated a body had been their not to long ago. 

A smile broke out across her face as her eyes opened to see a sticky note on the bedside table. 

Allura picked it up carefully, reading the messy handwriting, 'You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to the grocery store and when I get back I'm cooking you a nice breakfast in bed'.

This was a daily occurrence for the two girls. Whoever woke up first always left the other a cute little message on a sticky note and made them breakfast.

The smell that wafted through the crack in the doorway was evidence enough that her beautiful wife was back from getting groceries.

Allura hauled herself out of bed, putting on her fluffy pink socks so her feet didn't freeze and started to tiptoe towards the kitchen.

When she got there, she leaned against the doorway watching as Romelle sung under her breath as she cooked bacon and eggs. 

Romelle's own feet were clad in her matching pastel blue socks, one foot coming up to scratch an itch on the opposite leg. 

Allura tiptoed further into the room, coming up behind the other girl to wrap her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck as she did so. 

A small scream left the others lips, not expecting company, but a second later she relaxed, slumping against her wives chest. 

"You scared me." Romelle turned her head slightly, her pouting lips turning into a soft smile as she saw the sleepy smile on Allura's face. 

"I love you." Allura whispered, nuzzling the back of Romelle's head, smelling the familiar scent of strawberry.

"I love you too, now go back to bed, I'll be up there in a second to cuddle."

Allura pouted for a second, not wanting to leave Romelle's side, but the promise of a nice warm bed and a nicer, warmer girl to cuddle up to changed her mind. 

She went back to bed to wait for Romelle, and like she had promised she was there a moment later with breakfast, cuddles, Netflix, and kisses. 

Lots and lots of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Aren't these girls just the cutest?!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <33


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Allura had asked Romelle to go grocery shopping with her, this definitely not what she was expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is super short, but I hope you enjoy it!!

When Allura had asked Romelle to go grocery shopping with her, this definitely not what she was expecting.

She was expecting for them to calmly walk down aisles, placing food in the shopping cart or basket whilst holding a nice conversation. But that is not what's happening.

The exact opposite actually. 

There they were, speeding down aisles, Romelle having jumped in a shopping cart, egging Allura on to push her around. 

Other shoppers were staring at them like they were insane, and honestly, Allura couldn't blame them. Romelle was screaming and laughing louder than Allura had ever heard, and Allura, well she really liked the sound of her laugh.

And her liking the sound of her laugh obviously doing everything in her power to keep that laughter going, turning corners too quickly and running down aisles, full speed ahead, despite whether they're completely desolate or completely full. 

Of course, eventually their fun had to come to an end. It was as they were screeching around a bend that they slammed into the security guard, who, from the looks of it, had been chasing them around for a while. 

He was breathing heavily, his face was painted a bright red from both exertion and anger, and he was pressing a hand against his stomach where the shopping cart had pushed into him. 

The two girls were escorted out, banned and utterly embarrassed.

They didn't even get their grocery's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they had fun right?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I love seeing what you guys have to say about my writing, whether it's constructive criticism or just something simple that you liked about it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	13. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle and Allura are in a long distance relationship but everything is perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry all of these are so short, i don't have a lot of time to write because of school so apologies!! But i really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I'm gonna try and find more time to write so that I can write longer romellura fics for you!!

Romelle stared at the screen in front of her, the light casting a bright glow around the dark room. 

She was waiting for Allura's call. She had been waiting for what seems like hours, excited to skype her long time girlfriend.

With Allura having moved across the country for school, they're interactions are much more limited, but they always make time to text or call or skype one another.

The two of them had even bought plane tickets just because they missed the other a bit more than usual and really wanted to cuddle. 

It was when Romelle went to check the time on her phone for the millionth time that the call finally came through. She hastily clicked accept, almost missing the button.

Her girlfriends face popped onto the screen, matching smiles growing upon their faces once they see the other one.

They talked for hours and hours. About school, what they've been getting up to, how they miss each other, and plans to visit one another soon. 

People always say long distance doesn't work out well, but Allura and Romelle are a living, breathing example that if you love someone with all your heart, you can get through anything.

You can get through everything as long as you've got each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romellura are a power couple and they deserve everything!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!!


	14. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle glanced over, catching Allura staring at her. A blush rose across Allura's cheeks and she promptly started staring at the ground below, missing the way a matching pink began to spread across Romelle's cheeks, ears, and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer compared to the most recent ones! It's still quite short but at least I'm making progress!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Allura was staring into the pile of clothes in the centre of the room, foot tapping impatiently, as she tries to figure out what she should wear. 

She had thrown everything out of the closet when searching a moment ago, which is why every article of clothing is laying across the carpet. 

She just didn't know what to wear. Should she wear blue to compliment her eyes? Should she wear her favourite colour, pink? Or maybe she should wear Romelle's favourite colour.

What's Romelle's favourite colour?

Allura was stressing. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. First dates are scary. 

She had texted Lance about 10 minutes ago to get his opinion, he was good with this type of stuff and besides they're best friends so who else would she ask.

But so called best friend still had yet to respond, so she was pacing and stressing. But she couldn't help it. Romelle's gorgeous and she's the one girl Allura has ever felt this kind of connection with.

Actually, she was probably the only person in general she'd ever felt this sort of connection with. 

Everything about Romelle made Allura happy. Her heart would beat out of it's socket and her cheeks would be in agony from smiling too wide for too long. 

But the pain of the smiles were worth it when the girl made her feel so light and free and happy. 

Allura calmed herself down by thinking about the way Romelle's nose scrunches up when she laughs, the way she can't hold back snorts, how when she smiles the whole world lights up, and that when you stare into her eyes it's like getting lost in outerspace, seeing millions and millions of stars and planets and universes.

She was perfect. And Allura was not going to mess up her one shot just because she can't figure out what to wear.

Romelle had said casual. That's easy. Allura had nothing to stress about. 

She put on a pair of white ripped jeans and a blue floral top with a pair of high tops. 

She was ready.

-

They were holding hands.

Neither Romelle nor Allura knew how this happened. One second they were pushing each other into piles of leaves and the next they were walking down a hidden pathway in the park.

And then their hands, almost like magnets, connected.

It was magical. Everything was magical. From the hand holding to the way the sun shone through the trees to lay across Romelle's skin, making her look like an angel. 

Romelle glanced over, catching Allura staring at her. A blush rose across Allura's cheeks and she promptly started staring at the ground below, missing the way a matching pink began to spread across Romelle's cheeks, ears, and neck. 

Whilst Allura was staring at the ground, Romelle decided that this was her chance to take in everything about the girl next to her. 

The way her hair was tied up high on her head in a bun, exposing the line of her jaw and the slope her neck. The way her skin glowed naturally, almost as if she herself was the sun. The way her blue top made her eyes look exceptionally blue.

She was absolutely smitten and there was nothing that would allow her to mess this up. 

Romelle wanted to spend the rest of her life, the rest of eternity, with this beautiful angel. 

And nothing was going to stop her. 

-

One date bled into two and them three and then a million more. 

The two girls spent every waking moment with each other, constantly showing affection in the form of interlocked hands, cheek and forehead kisses, cuddles, and more. 

They weren't in love. Not yet.

But both of them knew that the other was the girl they wanted to spend all of their time with. The girl that they would fall in love with. The girl that they already were falling in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE GIRLS ARE KILLING ME!!! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Thank you!


	15. Free Space

Ok so i didn't write anything for day 15 because i just needed a day to recuperate and stuff.

But I'm going to make great use of today by telling everyone to watch "She-ra and the Princesses of Power" on netflix! 

It's super gay and all of the characters are amazing! There's confirmed lgbt+ rep and THE PUNS are so good!!


	16. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Romelle spend the day at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting this so late, I've been really busy but i hope you enjoy it! All the other prompts up until todays date should be finished and posted soon!! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Romelle asked, standing above where Allura was laying across her beach towel.

All Allura had been hearing from her girlfriend for the past twenty minutes or so was how she wanted to bury Allura in the sand.

And to say the least, Allura wasn't really into being buried alive. 

"You're head won't be under so it'll be ok! Don't you trust me?" Romelle whined, sitting down next to Allura and incessantly tapping at her. 

Exasperated, Allura sat up, turning to her pouting girlfriend.

"Of course I trust you, babe. You know this. You don't have to bury me in sand to know that I love and trust you with all my heart." Allura replied, trailing kisses along Romelle's hand and arm. 

"I know that, but we would be able to get such cute photos. Think of the memories, babe!" Romelle whined, tugging at Allura's arm to get her to stand up. 

With a sigh, Allura got to her feet, pulling a smiling Romelle behind her. 

Together, they dug a hole in the sand for Allura to sit in and once Allura was perched comfortably, Romelle started to fill it back up with sand. 

"I already regret this." Allura said, her voice completely monotone. 

"Too late to back out now!" Romelle squealed.

She was like a child, it was kind of adorable seeing the bright smile on her face and the way her eyes shone with happiness.

Maybe Allura didn't regret this as much as she said she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update, and also for the length of this, it's really short... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love hearing about how people view my work!!


	17. Formal Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura turned back around. She was antsy, anyone of these aliens could be who they were looking for. She'd have to be prepared to fight at any time.
> 
> Although, it would inherently be much more difficult to fight now compared to usual. Her long blue ballgown and stilletos would definitely create some struggle, but knowing her she'd find a way around it. 
> 
> To her left, she felt eyes on her. She was expecting maybe to look over and see a hooded figure staring at her from across the room, but her eyes connected with Romelle's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 17!! I love this prompt, but i didn't really have that much time so it's really short!!

Team Voltron were on an undercover mission. They had recieved a distress signal from the Serior people, their leader, King Sair reported that he'd been receiving letters from an unknown alien. 

At first he had not been worried, but then one letter, the most recent, threatened to kidnap his daughter, Princess Demelia, the night of her birthday celebration.

The Serior's ballroom was filled with crowds of aliens, all dressed in flowing gowns and fitted tuxedos.

The team were also wearing formal clothing, as to blend in. 

Allura was scanning the crowd from the top of the staircase, arm linked with Romelle's. 

So far she hadn't spotted any suspicious characters, but she'd have to keep her eye out. 

She glanced behind her as Romelle and her began walking down the staircase, seeing Lance and Keith with their arms linker and Pidge and Hunk also with linking arms. 

Shiro and Coran had stayed behind on the castle ship just in case.

Allura turned back around. She was antsy, anyone of these aliens could be who they were looking for. She'd have to be prepared to fight at any time.

Although, it would inherently be much more difficult to fight now compared to usual. Her long blue ballgown and stilletos would definitely create some struggle, but knowing her she'd find a way around it. 

To her left, she felt eyes on her. She was expecting maybe to look over and see a hooded figure staring at her from across the room, but her eyes connected with Romelle's. 

"What?" Allura asked, staring into the concerned eyes of the other girl. 

"Relax Allura, you won't be able to do anything if you're stressing over every little thing."

"Yeah but-" Romelle pushed her finger against Allura's lips to silence her.

"No buts. Let's dance."

Romelle dragged Allura onto the dance floor, causing her to trip slightly in her heels. 

They were in the centre of dancing bodies when Romelle turned back to face her, linking her arms around her neck after placing Allura's hands on her waist. 

Romelle started to sway them back and forth, but Allura kept twisting and turning her neck to see if she could spot anyone.

Once again, Romelle drew her away from her searching. This time with a palm against her cheek, turning her face back towards her. 

"Everything will be ok Allura, just relax."

And so she did, the two girls ended up pretty much smothered against one another as they swayed along the dance floor. 

They spent the night dancing and laughing at their teammates. 

Pidge and Hunk were exaggeratedly waltzing around the room, Hunk throwing Pidge's small frame into the air every so often. 

When Lance and Keith began dancing they looked like they belonged at a middle school dance, they were a foot away from one another, and they wore matching blushes as they looked anywhere but the other boy. But as the night went on they melted into each other.

Not only did they dance the night away, but they also fought off a kidnapper. And luckily for them, that didn't take too long, so they could all get right back into dancing until they die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for readjng!! I hope you loved and enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, thank you!! <33


End file.
